


sexcubus

by luxettenebrae



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Curse Breaking, Curses, Demon Sex, Demons, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Horns, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Tails, Wings, actually mostly no pronouns used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxettenebrae/pseuds/luxettenebrae
Summary: When you touch a cursed artifact, you transform into a sex demon.The only way to break the curse is to—you guessed it—have sex with someone.Asking to have sex with him isn't exactly the way you imagined confessing to Leviathan, but it's the way it happens.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 244





	sexcubus

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I'd post something I wrote months ago while I'm working on projects I've promised other people (or are writing for other people, even if they're not aware of it, eheh~).   
> This is one of the first things I wrote when I was first getting into Obey Me. I wrote it at the start of April, so it's been 4 months since I wrote it, and it's seen some revisions as time went by. Finally, I'm too fed up to keep revising anymore, so I'm posting it.   
> No real warnings, but the sex can be a little rough sometimes (but definitely not as bad as my other work). And I hereby encourage you to imagine and internally revise any parts of the story that you would like to; now that you're reading it, it's become yours, too (but no reposting, obviously).   
> Sorry for the clunkiness where it says succubus/incubus. I wanted it to feel inclusive, but I do understand that it feels awkward. I know I could just put "sex demon," but somehow, that just doesn't sound as nice as succubus or incubus. It feels so much more...plain. And even though I made a silly title like sexcubus, it honestly makes zero sense, so... Sorry for my rambling. Please, go ahead.

“Wait, don’t touch that-” 

But it was too late. You bent over and picked up the elegant fountain pen that had rolled off Lucifer’s desk and was sitting innocently on the carpeted floor.

“What, this?” 

His red eyes were wide, and he then started shaking his head the way he does when something troublesome is happening or about to happen. 

“I should’ve known this would happen. Things always seem to just happen when you’re around.” 

He strode over and took the pen from you with a gloved hand. You didn’t realize something’s wrong until you felt something strange—your head suddenly felt much heavier than before, and something was growing out of your backside, almost like another limb, or rather more than just one thing. 

You tried to turn and look at your back and then also become aware that your clothes are changing, too.

“Hey, what’s going on? What’s happening to me?” 

Lucifer placed the pen in a case and sighed, looking at you like you were his next headache. 

“You shouldn’t have touched that pen. It’s a cursed artifact.” 

Your eyes shot up to look at him, panicked. 

“Cursed? How? If it’s cursed, why was it just on your desk like that?” 

He crossed his arms, displeased, watching you fumble around looking at the pieces of black leather on your body. It didn’t leave very much to the imagination, and you found yourself wanting to cover yourself up, but there was nothing you could wear. 

“I was examining it in an attempt to figure out what the curse was until you came into my office. I wasn’t expecting you to come in contact with it.” 

You reached up and touched your head blindly. There was something there, something bumpy and hard—almost like...horns?

“What is the curse, then? Do you know now?” 

“Yes, yes, thanks to you, I now know.” Lucifer gritted his teeth and massaged his temples. “Not exactly the way I was hoping to find out, though. It appears you’ve been turned into a succubus/incubus. Now, if only we knew how to dispel the curse…” 

He pulled out a dusty looking tome and began to flip through it quickly. Your eyes widened. A succubus/incubus?

“Like, uh…” you stammered. “Those demons that...that...er, entice men?” 

He laughed at your clear discomfort and awkward phrasing, although he still didn’t look too happy about the situation as he continued to search through the book. 

“Yes. Demons that sleep with men for power.” Lucifer stopped at a certain page. “Here we are. In order to dispel the curse of being forced to take the form of a succubus/incubus, you must…” he trailed off as he read. 

You tried not to freak out, but when he didn’t say anything for a while, you were starting to get anxious. 

“So what does it say?” you bit your lip and tasted something rich and heady—the taste of wine? 

Lucifer snapped the book shut and looked up at you, disgruntled. 

“It seems as though you have to...have sexual relations with someone in order for the curse to dissipate. It will allow the curse to take in the power of the other person and naturally be dispelled.” 

You shook your head adamantly. This couldn’t be happening. Out of all the things to happen on your trip to the Devildom, being turned into a sex demon and needing to do the nasty with someone in order to get out of this form was not top on your list, to put it lightly. 

“Aren’t there any other ways to dispel the curse?” 

He took in your frantic expression with regret. 

“I’m sorry. That’s the safest way. If I attempt to dispel it with brute force, I might take a few years off your life, or worse, kill you. Otherwise, the search for another method or artifact to dispel the curse might take a few years at the least.” 

You hugged yourself. What were you going to do?

“Doesn’t it wear off or anything?” 

He sighed heavily. 

“It’s a rather powerful curse. The pen was imbued with a strong magical signature, which is why I had been examining it to begin with. With your lifespan, I daresay you’ll be like this for the rest of your life if you don’t dispel it.” 

Tears sprang to your eyes in frustration. Of all the things that could have happened, you had to pick up this curse. You would have gladly took a scolding from Lucifer for a few hours or even a night rather than this ridiculous situation, him standing there with an apologetic look on his face right now. You would have gone and worked in Hell’s Kitchen for a month as a form of strict discipline, even giving your hard-earned pay away to Mammon, who would spend it in mere minutes. But this? 

You wiped your eyes hastily and tried to calm down a little.

“What...what do I do?” 

Lucifer studied you carefully. 

“For now, you should go back to your room and rest. I believe taking on the curse took a toll on your body. Afterward, you can think about what you want to do. But you don’t have many options. If you’re alright by it, I would suggest you find someone that you’re comfortable with and feel safe to sleep with.” 

You nodded, sniffling a little. 

“Okay…” 

He put a gloved hand over his mouth and nose and spoke in a muffled manner. 

“You should try to do so quickly, however. Succubi/incubi emit pheromones that test the reason and will of even the strongest people. If you’re not careful, you may end up being overpowered and taken advantage of by someone else. Even now, I can feel it.” 

You bit your lip. Again, that intoxicating, deep taste on your tongue. 

“I...okay. I’ll get going, then.” 

You turned to leave, but as you put your hand on the door handle, you felt something heavy drop onto your shoulders. 

“Here, take my cape. It’ll cover more of your skin and scent. Even though you can’t change your current attire, you can put on clothes over it.” 

You glanced back gratefully at Lucifer, who was still standing a safe distance away from you. Something was better than nothing. 

“Thank you.” 

He nodded and waved his hand dismissively, and you darted out of his office, closing the door behind you. You wrapped the cape around you tightly as you ran down the hallways desperately. At least if you could make it to your room, you could isolate yourself for now and think about a plan of action. 

You went in your room and shut the door behind you with a slam. Now that you were alone, it was hard not to break down. You flopped onto your bed, still in Lucifer’s cape, and looked up at the ceiling. 

Without beating around the bush, you basically had to fuck someone in order to dispel the curse. 

But who?    
The seven brothers rose to your mind. One of them would be the natural choice, seeing as you lived with them. And it wasn’t exactly like you could go ask an angel, and definitely not Diavolo. Solomon was iffy, but you weren’t close enough to him to do something like that. Or ask that of him. 

Out of the brothers, the obvious and yet not-so-obvious choice would be Levi.

After all, you liked Levi. You probably loved him. But you didn’t know if you could ask him to be intimate with you. What if it ruined the friendship the two of you had? You two were true best friends, according to him. Maybe friends were all that you two were meant to be. Not to mention the pheromones issue—that was a whole other problem of ethics and morality. You didn’t want to force his hand that way. If you were ever going to do something with him, you wanted it to be fully consensual, not while he was under the influence of powerful pheromones. He was strong, but according to Lucifer, those pheromones were extremely potent. But maybe you could ask him online…? No, that was out of the question. That would be so weird. 

Your D.D.D. rang, jolting you out of your thoughts. You picked it up—it was Lucifer. 

“Hello?” 

“There’s something I forgot to tell you. The pheromones get stronger with time, so the longer you go without dispelling the curse, the more powerful the pheromones will be. When you first left my office, it wasn’t that strong yet, but it was already strong enough that I could smell it in the air. As time goes by, it’ll only get stronger. Your own arousal will also only get stronger.” 

Great. Just when you thought the situation couldn’t get worse. 

“How much stronger?” 

There was a pause. 

“Your pheromones double by the hour. As for the latter, I’m not sure.” 

Shit. That was way too fast. At least right now, you yourself were feeling okay. You glanced at the time. Only an hour had passed since you left Lucifer’s office. 

“It’s only been an hour, so it’s not too bad, right? What will happen if I don’t do anything for a day and go to school tomorrow like normal?” 

You heard him breathe in sharply. 

“I would strongly discourage you from doing so. If you don’t resolve this today, then I will forbid you from attending classes in-person tomorrow. The seven of us in the House of Lamentation are stronger than most demons and have the will to resist for a while, but all the lesser demons will be unable to control themselves. Also, it’s currently 8pm. With all the hours that have passed by the time you are to attend class, even my brothers and I will find the temptation difficult to resist.” 

“Oh.” 

It was all you could say, at this point. What else were you supposed to do? Either you fucked someone tonight, or you were going to be seriously fucked tomorrow—pardon the pun. It was one or the other. 

Lucifer’s deep voice interrupted your thoughts. 

“I know it hasn’t been long, but you also haven’t got long. I don’t want to pressure you, but I was wondering if you’ve made a decision yet. Judging from the circumstances, you will have to choose between one of the seven of us. Have you decided?” 

Man, he was sharp. 

“Well, I…” 

How were you supposed to tell him which of his brothers you were going to fuck? Even doing it over the phone was difficult. And besides, even if you liked Levi, you didn’t know if he would want to. 

“What are you worrying about? I can hear it in your voice. Just tell me.” 

You winced. Again, Lucifer was a little too sharp. 

“...I’m not sure if they’ll want to do it with me. At least, without the help of the pheromones. Isn’t that immoral if I compel them into sleeping with me with these pheromones?” 

You only heard loud, deep laughter on the other side, rich and unrestrained, and you pulled the D.D.D. away from your ear quickly. 

“Hey, what are you laughing about? I’m actually worried, okay?” 

Lucifer finally stopped laughing, but you could feel his smile as he spoke. 

“You’re worrying about something useless. None of my brothers will be opposed, I assure you, with or without pheromones.” 

Your cheeks grew hot. Did that really mean what you thought it meant? That they would all be willing to sleep with you, given the chance? That was a big claim to make. 

“L-Lucifer! I’m being serious, though.” 

“And so am I. Trust me. I wouldn’t lie to you, now would I?” He paused. “At least, you know I wouldn’t lie about something like this. Which brother are you interested in?” 

That question again. Last time you’d dodged it skillfully, but this time you couldn’t avoid it. Not really. Because you could only really pick one at this point. 

“You won’t say anything, right?” 

He chuckled. 

“I won’t. But they’ll know soon enough, if you pick them.” 

You sighed. He was right. 

“...Leviathan.” 

“Oh, I take that back, then,” he said. “Not that he would be opposed to being intimate with you—in fact, I’m sure it’s quite the opposite—but it will be hard to convince him that you chose him because you like him. Putting aside how dense he is...well, you know him well enough, don’t you?” 

You thought. 

“I guess you’re right, actually. I hadn’t thought of that. But even he should get the message with something like this, shouldn’t he?” 

Silence greeted you. 

“...I’m not so sure about that,” he said. “But I wouldn’t worry about his feelings. With or without the pheromones, he’s rather fond of you. Also, the seven of us are more powerful than your average demon. If you go before tomorrow, he should still be capable of reason and of holding back: pheromone-wise, that is. I’m not accounting for how he feels toward you.” 

You sighed. 

“I don’t exactly feel reassured, but I guess this is better than nothing. How do I approach him, though?” 

“Maybe you should let him know before you come over. You wouldn’t want to stand in the hallway for too long, where someone else could pass by. Your...clothes, or rather your lack of them, may draw attention.” 

You grimaced. Right. You’d forgotten about that little detail. 

“Okay, but do I tell him about the situation before I go over?” 

“It would be rather strange to do so over chat, but if you could somehow get him on the phone...that might be preferable to going over without warning him of what’s to come.” 

You nodded, although you knew he couldn’t see you. 

“Yeah, that makes sense. Okay, thank you.” 

“Do you have any more questions? I can’t say I’m very good at encouraging others, but I may have a few words for you if you so wish.” 

You laughed a little. Typical Lucifer. 

“I haven’t got any questions now. What words do you have for me?” 

“You’ll be fine. All you’ve ever needed to do is be yourself, here in the Devildom. This time, too—just be yourself.” 

It was comforting hearing it from him. Lucifer rarely gave lip service and was usually brutally honest. 

“Thank you, Lucifer.” 

“Good luck.” 

With a click, he hung up, and you stared at your D.D.D. blankly. You were really going to do this. It definitely wasn’t the way you would’ve picked to confess to Levi—there were thousands of better ways that had crossed your mind in the past—but now fate had forced your hand. There was nothing else to be done. Working up your courage, you tapped on Levi’s contact and called him. 

After a few rings, he finally picked up. 

“Oh, hey. Why’d you call me?” 

You bit your lip nervously. This was the hard part. Not that any of this was easy. 

“Levi… I have to talk to you about something serious. I need your help. I’m not interrupting you in the middle of a game or anything, am I?” 

You really, really needed his full attention. If he didn’t hear some part of this story, he was going to misunderstand, and then it would get messy. 

“You caught me right as I finished the last episode of My Lover is a Succubus?!, so actually, no. You have good timing. Do you want to come over and play some games?” 

At least he was listening to you. But you couldn’t afford to sit around playing games with him, not now. 

“Oh, okay, good. Well, actually… I need to tell you something first.” 

“You can’t tell me in person?” he asked, sounding confused. The two of you didn’t chat over the phone often. Important things were usually said in person. Usually. 

“Actually, I can’t say it in person. Because right now, I’m kind of in a predicament.” 

“...What kind of predicament?”   
He sounded suspicious, and you didn’t blame him. Especially with what you were about to tell him. 

“Okay, so… I went to Lucifer’s office about-” you looked at the time, “-an hour and a half ago. But when I got there, he was looking at a cursed artifact. And I accidentally touched it.” 

“You touched a cursed artifact?!” he yelled, and you yanked your D.D.D. away from your ear, wincing. “What kind of curse is it? Did you dispel the curse yet?” 

“That’s what I was about to get to. Levi, I…” you hesitated. “...before I tell you anything, I just want to say that although I’m asking you for help, you can say no. You don’t have to do this because I can try asking someone else. Alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah, just tell me.” 

He seemed impatient, but hopefully your message got through to him. 

“I’ve taken the form of a succubus/incubus. And in order to dispel the curse, I have to sleep with someone.” 

There was a long silence on the other end. You fidgeted as you sat on your bed. You could feel your tail swinging around and coiling and uncoiling. Your wings were opening up and folding in. Was this what it felt like to be a demon? Your horns weighed on your head. 

“...You’re not joking, are you. There’s no other way to dispel the curse?” 

Levi’s voice sounded weak, like Lucifer had just banned him from watching anime and playing games. Not that you were observing from past experience, of course. 

“I asked Lucifer. My only other options are to go through the rest of my life as a succubus/incubus, try to find an artifact to dispel it, which could take years, or have him use brute force, which could take years off my lifespan or kill me.” You exhaled slowly as your tail whipped the mattress agitatedly. “This is pretty much the only viable choice I have, even if I don’t like it.” 

“So, why are you calling me, then? Shouldn’t you be finding someone to sleep with?” 

Ah. Lucifer had known he’d be like this, you supposed. 

“I’m calling you, Levi. You’re the someone I was finding. But you can say no.” 

A pause. You could faintly hear static on the other end. Maybe it was the sound of him breathing. 

“You’re asking...me?” he asked incredulously. “Really? Me? You haven’t dialed the wrong number, have you?” 

You chewed on your lip, and the taste of wine spread in your mouth. You were starting to feel a little hot, and shrugged off Lucifer’s cape. Levi’s voice was buzzing in your ear pleasantly. 

“Yeah, you. I was calling you, Leviathan. I know this is probably the worst way to confess, but… I like you, Levi. As in, I love you. But it’s fine if you don’t feel the same. I don’t want you to feel obligated to help me.” 

“...You like me?” 

You could barely hear his voice—low and soft, unbelieving.

“I like you, Levi. I mean that not just as friends.” 

“...So that’s why you’re asking me to...to...s-sleep together?”

His embarrassment was infectious, unfortunately. You felt your cheeks warm. 

“Yeah. Are you… Do you…” You gave up. “Is it okay, or should I ask someone else? Do you dislike me…?” 

“N-No! Don’t, don’t ask someone else!” he blurted. “I...I like you, too. I’ll do it.” 

Your heart jumped, and you felt so full. So utterly elated. 

“Really?” you asked hopefully. “Are you sure?” 

“Y-Yeah. Uh… You can come over whenever, I guess.” 

You couldn’t believe it. 

“I’ll be over in ten minutes! Lucifer said I should do my best to fix this tonight,” you explained, giddy. 

“T-Ten minutes? Wait, actually, I need a little more time to prepare…!” 

You laughed. 

“Levi, you don’t need to prepare anything. All I need is you.” 

“...! ...I need to prepare my heart… I can’t believe you’re saying all this, to me, of all people.” 

“Of course, to you. It has to be you. It can’t be anyone else.” 

“...You sound so serious,” he whispered, awed. “It’s like I’m the protagonist of some ero-manga or something.”

“That’s because I  _ am _ serious. Anyway, I’ll be right over!” 

You hung up. You took a look at yourself in the mirror. Black leather covered your bits, and black, curling horns were rooted to your head. Behind you, a black tail that turned slightly red-pink at the tip, pointed, was swaying. On your back was a pair of red-pink-black wings resembling those of a bat. Your lips were a dark glossy red—tinted with something that stayed and wouldn’t come off. You guessed that was where the taste of wine came from. At least you looked...nice? And you had showered almost right before you went to Lucifer’s office. You freshened yourself up a bit in the bathroom. 

Now you were pretty much ready. Well, as ready as you’d ever be. You slipped on Lucifer’s cape—it’d be bad if you were seen roaming the halls in your current state—and quickly made your way to Levi’s room. 

You knocked urgently. 

“Levi, it’s me!”

You heard his footsteps near the door, and it opened. Before you realized it, you were pulled inside, the door locked and shut behind you. Levi stared at you intently and raked his gaze across your body as you dropped Lucifer’s cape to the floor. You could feel his eyes, and that much was enough to make your body heat up. 

“So, it’s true,” he said, his voice slightly strained. 

You nodded, biting your lip and fidgeting a little, rubbing your legs against each other. The place between your legs was growing hot. 

“Yeah… I had to wear Lucifer’s cape on the way here in case I ran into someone.” 

He threw a wayside glance at the pile of fabric. 

“Oh, that’s why it smells like him…” he commented offhandedly. “But more than that, you...smell really good.” He wet his lips with his tongue, looking at you again. His face was pink.

You felt incredibly exposed, and hugged yourself self-consciously. 

“This is kind of embarrassing,” you murmured. “But, um… You can do more than look.” 

You glanced up at him shyly, and Levi seemed to lose control as he lunged forward, embracing you as he kissed you roughly, hungrily, as if he were devouring you, desperately, as if this were the first and last time he’d ever taste you. Your body pressed to his, and you felt yourself growing hotter and hotter as you wrapped your arms around him, fingers digging into his skin, and kissed him back. 

Levi picked you up and tossed you onto his bed, climbing over you, his figure hovering over you. His horns were protruding from his head, and his tail swung behind him. His eyes were darkened with want, with need, and with a hand around your back to pull you up toward him, he sucked and kissed the skin of your neck, leaving marks across your body. He ran his hands all across your body roughly, wildly, as if attempting to explore every curve and crevice. Your skin tingled everywhere he touched, and you trailed your hands down his firm chest, over his broad back—you’d never wanted someone so badly before, never wanted to touch and be touched by someone so badly before. Your hand made its way downward, and you palmed his erection-he’s already rock hard, and his pants look painfully tight. He moaned into your touch as he buried his face in the crook of your neck, sucking sweetly, painfully on a patch of skin, eliciting a moan from you, as well. As he did so, his hands wandered your back, stroking the place where the wings meet your shoulder blades, grazing the new appendages curiously. When he tugged at a wing gently, you gasped at the ticklish, buzzing stimulation. Evidently, he correctly identified it as a sign of pleasure since he proceeded to tug at them again, also drumming his fingertips lightly against the fluttering limbs. 

When he leaned away, it was only for a moment as he tugged the black leather off of your body swiftly, as if he couldn’t possibly wait any longer, and then he was groping your chest and tweaking your nipples. Taking one in his mouth, he sucked and lightly scraped his teeth against the tip. His hands wandered down from your waist, around your hips, and one rubbed your entrance. Shortly, his fingers were pumping in and out of you at a steady pace, turning you into putty below him. Your breaths became short pants as your composure was broken, giving in to the pleasure. 

“L-Levi…!” 

He lifted his head up at the sound of his name, and smiled—but it wasn’t his usual cheerful, innocent look, rather, a possessive and wanting smirk. Bringing his attention away from your lower half, he pulled you closer to him, wrapping his arms around your back. One hand went wayward and fondled your ass, giving it a good squeeze. Levi’s nimble fingers curled around your tail and stroked it, pulling at it, and you couldn’t contain your shiver of excitement; it was unexpectedly sensitive. 

He captured your lips once again, nibbling at your bottom lip and darting his tongue into your mouth, pulling at yours. When your mouths separated, a string of saliva connected them. Levi licked his lips and buried his face in your chest, breathing deeply. His arms were wrapped securely around your back.

“You taste so good, and you smell so sweet.” 

His voice was low, meaningful, and almost slightly gravelly. You shivered at his words, at the humid contact of his breath against your hot skin, at the minute vibrations of his throaty rumble—heat was pooling in your core, more than you ever thought possible. 

“Levi… I love you,” you panted, bringing a hand to his head, running your fingers through his hair and tracing his branching, dark, twisted horns. 

He pulled away, and you sat up. You cupped the tent in his pants and looked into his molten orange eyes. 

“Can I…?” 

Levi kissed you instead of answering, his tongue once again venturing past your lips and inside you. 

“You’ll have to say what it is you really want,” he said in between sloppy, wet kisses. “I can’t read your mind, you know.” 

You whimpered. 

“You don’t play fair, Levi…” But you obliged, your cheeks burning as you brought your lips beside his ear, breathing your answer. “I want...to strip you and suck you off. I want to take your cock in my mouth and eat it all up. I want to taste you.” 

He stiffened.    
“I didn’t think you’d actually do it.” His face was just as red as yours. “But...I’m all yours,” he muttered. 

You grinned, despite your embarrassment, and you pulled his clothes off of him, one article after the other, and they joined your black leather on the floor. You climbed off the bed and kneeled in front of him as he swung his legs over the edge. Before you, his hardness stood at full mast, stretching upward against his abs, wetness leaking from its tip. Reverently, you reached out and ghosted your touch over it. Then, you grasped it—his girth was enough that your fingers barely touched your thumb in one loop. You stroked it gently, softly, and watched as it twitched slightly, seemingly having a mind of its own. 

“Levi...are you going to fit inside me?” 

The question came out before you realized what you were saying, and when you looked up at him, he was blushing deeply, a hand pressed against his mouth. 

“I...I hope so,” he said haltingly. “Am...am I too big or something?” 

You chewed on your lip, your cheeks burning as you stroked him. 

“K-Kind of… But I hope you’ll fit, too. You’re the only one I want.” 

Levi fumbled for words, still blushing, but found none, just watching as you stroked him languidly. Simply the thought of him inside you, however, was more than enough to excite you, heat gathering in your core, spreading throughout your body. 

It was time to speed it up a little, you thought as you looked at his length, straining against your touch. 

You leaned in and placed a kiss on the head of his cock, and it throbbed in response. Smiling, you placed soft kisses all around his hardness, feathery and loving, and you felt how painfully hard he was. You licked up and down his dick as if it were a lollipop, until you tasted every inch, and then you pressed the tip into your mouth. He groaned as you took him into your mouth, lips wrapped around him tightly, and you felt his hands rest on your head. Levi’s fingers traversed your horns, tracing the circle where they attached themselves to your head, and the feeling was a strange delight, somehow incredibly intimate; you wanted to tell him to stop and also for him to keep touching you all at the same time. But instead, you opted to let him do as he liked and enjoyed the gentle touch as you bobbed your head up and down on his cock. You stroked what you couldn’t fit in your mouth. He couldn’t contain his moans as you sucked him off. The tip of his cock rubbed against the roof of your mouth each time, and sometimes you allowed it to go to the pouch of your cheeks. Each time his cock protruded inside your cheek, his face’s redness darkened another shade.

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Please don’t tease me anymore…” The look in his eyes was serious, and your heart skipped a beat. 

You hummed around a mouthful of his cock and then pulled yourself off of him.

You opened your mouth, allowing your saliva to pool in it, and looked up at him through lidded eyes. 

“Do what you want to me, Levi. I’m all yours.” 

He pounced on you, immediately standing, and he shoved his cock all the way inside your mouth, his tip pushing against the back of your throat. You gagged slightly, but did your best to keep your mouth open—although there was no closing it, with the way he forced himself inside you in each thrust. His grip on your head and horns was tight, demanding; he moved your head quickly in tandem with the movement of his hips, allowing him to withdraw until only his tip was inside and then pushed all the way inside again, his balls pressing up against your lip. The way he used you had heat pooling inside you, your core blazing with warmth, and the strength he exerted on your sensitive horns drove you crazy with a deep, bottomless pleasure. He grunted above you as he facefucked you roughly, seeking the friction he’d been craving all along as you’d lightly touched him. He couldn’t hold himself back at all, even though he knew he should be gentle with you. But your touch, your smell, your taste—all of you made him lose his senses and go crazy; he was an animal, and of course, a demon. 

With a few more thrusts, he slammed his cock deep in your throat, his tip bending down, and groaned as he spilled himself inside you, the sweet, creamy, rich essence pouring down your throat in abundance. He indulged in the pleasure, and then he pulled out of your mouth, spraying a few more strings of his cum on your face, chest, and open mouth. 

He watched, mesmerized as you swallowed his white cum, smiling and licking your burgundy lips. 

“Mm,” you mused. “You taste so good.” 

Without warning, he grabbed you and pushed you onto the bed again—his cock, engorged and painfully hard once again, grinded against your entrance, and he lifted your legs to grant him better access. Your eyes met his, which were filled with lust, dark and fierce.

You put your hands to his cheeks and pulled him down so that his lips crashed against yours in ardor. 

“Levi,” you panted. “Take me. Take all of me, fill me with you. I’m all yours, only yours… I need you.” 

He didn’t answer, but his movements became more erratic and hasty as his length slicked against your entrance, and he planted his hands on your hips possessively. Then, right before he plunged deep inside you, he leaned in, his mouth next to your ear. 

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk,” Levi whispered harshly, and in a single movement, he entered you, his dick pushing your walls apart and stretching you, tip pushing deep inside your core. You gasped at the sudden fullness, and your eyes rolled upward. He groaned, a deep and guttural sound, and then proceeded to move, pounding you mercilessly. With each thrust, you could feel yourself being filled and stretched even more, and his cock rubbed inside you roughly, every inch. You could feel him throbbing inside you, growing even larger as he went. 

“Levi…! You’re...so big,” you gasp. “I’m so full…” 

He twitched inside you, and he kissed you deeply. 

“You’re so tight… I thought I might break you, but even so, it feels too good to stop,” he moaned. “It’s impossible to control myself right now.” 

He rammed into you over and over again—you knew already you’d be sore later. Even so, you embraced him tightly, welcoming him inside you. After a while, he pulled away from you, but only long enough to flip you onto your stomach, and then he’d delved straight back into you again, taking your breath away. You were pulled onto your knees, and his chest pushed against your back firmly—you could feel his warm breath in your ear as he moaned, and the sound tingling in your ears only made the knot of heat inside you intensify. You’d never felt closer to someone than this before, and being joined so intimately brought joy to every fibre of your being. 

“I love you, Levi.”

You spoke those words before you even thought them, impassioned and loving. 

You felt him stop, and his length thrummed inside, growing, aching. He pulled out, turned you over so that the two of you are facing each other again, and sheathed himself inside you again, red-faced. 

“I love you too,” he said, his crimson cheeks glowing brightly. “Ah…! It feels so good inside you… I wish we could be like this forever.” 

You threw your arms around his back and pulled him close to you even as he rutted into you forcefully. 

“We can’t do this forever, but… Now that it’s mutual, we can do it when we’re in the mood,” you smiled. 

Levi paused, lifted his head and looked into your eyes, surprised.

“Really…?” 

You nodded firmly.    
“Really. And I trust you, Levi. I’m yours, and only yours. You’re the only one who can do this to me.” 

His mouth opened slightly, and his eyes were wide. Then he smirked. 

“Don’t regret saying that.” 

With those words, he started pounding into you even faster, even deeper, even rougher, and you embraced him closely, burying your face in his chest, your hands pressed against his back with as much strength as you could muster, even as he took any and all strength from you with each thrust of his hips. 

“Levi,” you moaned. The warmth inside you was unbearably hot, scintillating. You were about to unravel. 

“I’m about to cum…! I’m going to cum inside you. Take it all,” he groaned. 

He buried himself deep inside you, holding you tightly, your chest pressed flush against his, and something hot started filling you, deep inside—only then did you, too, find release, your walls clamping down on him. His seed continued to fill you as he kept cumming. Finally, he withdrew, and shot the rest of his load over you, hot, thick, and sticky. You felt his semen slowly oozing out of your hole, now empty—and slowly, you also felt your horns dissipate as the heaviness on your head lightened, along with the flickering tail and wings. 

Levi fell onto the bed beside you, drained, and you smiled at him lovingly. 

“I love you, Levi.” 

He blushed as you leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

“I know.” 

“Thank you, Levi.” 

His orange eyes looked into yours intently, and you felt your skin warm at his gaze. 

“Thank you for trusting me,” he simply said, sincere. Then, smugly, “Now you’re mine, we’ll be doing this pretty often, so prepare yourself.” 

You giggled. 

“If it’s with you, I’ll be ready anytime.” 

His face reddened again. 

“How about now?” 

Your eyes shot to his erection, already half-hard again. 

“Now-?!” 

Without waiting for you to finish, he rolled you over and hugged you closely from behind, rubbing his cock between your thighs lewdly. His seed was still running down your legs, stickily coating his length in wetness.

“I know you’re tired, so I’ll settle for this,” he said, but he sounded way too excited. 

You laughed. 

“Alright, alright. I can hardly ever say no to you,” you admitted. “I love you so much.” 

You watched as his dick hardened fully, the sensation between your legs changing. 

“Actually, I think…” 

Without finishing his sentence, he pushed himself right back inside you, your entrance still slick from all of his cum. You gasped as he rocked into you forcefully, his arms folded around you from behind. 

“I, I thought you were almost done…?” you panted. 

He kissed your neck affectionately. 

“Hey, this is all your fault for being too cute. Don’t blame me.” 

Although his high libido was slightly concerning, at least you knew he still wanted you even without the succubus/incubus pheromones. Maybe a little too much, you thought as he came inside you again, spilling himself inside you. 

His limp cock slipped out of you, and you shifted as you tried to take a look at him, only to see that he’d dozed off. With a fond smile, you cozied up to him, your back pressing against him, and allowed yourself to relax in his embrace. For now, you could take a moment to just enjoy the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Come catch me @luxexhomines on Twitter or Tumblr. I'd love to chat with you! I post works on Tumblr sometimes (mostly Danganronpa), and I like to share WIPs and RT art on Twitter!   
> Are you interested in me writing for you? I plan on holding writing giveaways every now and then on my Twitter. You can also read my card, linked in my AO3 and Twitter profiles.   
> Thank you for reading! Take care, and stay safe! ♡♡♡  
> (P.S. Isn't Lucifer just the cutest wingman? I know I said I like Asmo as wingman, but I also love Lucifer as the wingman. He can be really sweet sometimes and say the kindest things, especially and mostly to the MC. It's a perfect quality for supporting MC's love with the other brothers, too.)


End file.
